Crash Bandicoot: N Sane Series 1
by bluethunder25
Summary: The evil Dr. Cortex has assembled his Cortex Commando army and rules the Wumpa Islands with an iron fist. The ultimate fate of the islands now rest in the hands of three Bandicoots; Crash, Coco, and Tawna. With the aid of the mystical spirit mask, Aku Aku, they must stop Cortex and his army from using the power of the crystals and gems and possibly releasing an ancient evil.
1. Defective Specimens

Hundreds of animals fled in terror as multiple white coated human minions carrying large nets pursued them. Whether they were dingoes, koalas, kangaroos, kookaburras, or bandicoots; no animal was safe from their poaching ways.

One by one, the minions rounded them up, loading them into crates which were carried onto helicopters.

The last three animals to be taken away were three bandicoots.

The minions surrounded them with nowhere to run. As they lifted their nets, they were joined by another.

He was a short, stocky man. He was wearing a white lab coat like the others, but what made him stand out from them was that the right half of his face was covered in metal and had a missile sticking out from it.

The man stepped before the bandicoots and picked all three of them up at once.

"Hmm, yes. The doctor will be most pleased with these specimens," he said, before he placed the bandicoots in one of the nets. "Take them away!" he ordered.

With that, the bandicoots were placed into the crate and into the helicopter to be shipped off to another of the three Wumpa Islands in which they lived.

Unfortunately, for them and the others, things were not looking good.

* * *

Another had made his residence in the Wumpa Islands and to say he had wore out his welcome would've been a gross understatement.

In his large castle, this individual was experimenting with the various animals he had captured.

He was a short man with a large head that had an 'N' written on it.

At his command, one of his minions placed one of the bandicoots onto a table which sat underneath a large ray gun.

This gun was called the Evolvo Ray.

As the minions strapped the bandicoot to the table, the man with the missile on his head approached. "But Dr. Cortex, we haven't determined the cause of past failures. They still may be some adjustments I need to make," he said.

"Nonsense, N. Gin. Success does not come without failure. And you know what they say, if you want to make an omelet, you have to mutate a few eggs," said Cortex. "This time, I will reign triumphant and when I do, this bandicoot will be the general of my new army known the Cortex Commandos!"

N. Gin pressed the button and the ray fired at the male bandicoot, transforming his physical appearance.

The bandicoot was now taller, resembling somewhat of a human, and seemed to be confused by his surroundings. He began running around the lab, running into walls and other things until Cortex's minions grabbed him.

"He certainly likes to crash into things. Hehehe, maybe you should call him 'Crash' Bandicoot! Hehehehehehe!" N. Gin said jokingly.

The minions took the mutated bandicoot and got him dressed in a pair of blue sweatpants, brown sneakers, and brown sleeveless gloves. Next, they placed him in a chair.

Another mutated bandicoot, a female one with blonde hair in a pony tail, watched from one of the cages.

At Cortex's command, N. Gin pulled the level and the bandicoot was lifted into a giant circular machine. This was the Cortex Vortex which the doctor hoped to use to control his animals for his army and he was confident that this bandicoot would be the lucky one, or unlucky one.

The machine rumbled and sparkled with the bandicoot inside. Cortex looked at the computer for the results. Unfortunately, they came out the same as before, a failure.

"Grrr, failure again! Cage him with the others!" Cortex commanded.

The minions placed the bandicoot in a cell next to the recently mutated one. Meanwhile, a frustrated Cortex decided to call it a night for he could do more tomorrow morning and besides that, his favorite soaps were coming on soon.

"Tonight is the episode where we'll find out if Shannon is actually a half Chinese or Johnathan's evil twin sister crossbred with alien DNA," Cortex said as he and N. Gin walked out of the lab.

* * *

With the lab empty most of the animals went to sleep with the exception of the female bandicoot. Of course, it was kinda hard for her to sleep with the loud snoring of the other bandicoot next to her.

"Hey!" she called out. Hey! Buddy! Would you mind keeping it down?!"

But the male bandicoot was fast asleep.

The female bandicoot tried to think of someway to get his attention. She tried banging the cage with her feet and clapping loudly, but neither methods worked. Just then, she remembered the name that N. Gin had jokingly gave him and called him out by that name.

"Crash!" she called out.

Suddenly, the male bandicoot responded and woke up, sticking his head outside his cage.

The female bandicoot stuck head out of her cage as well to talk to him. "Hey, sorry about that, but could you keep the noise down. I'm trying to figure out a way to bust out of here!" she said.

Crash titled his head in confusion.

"I'm not gonna stay here for long. I just need to figure out a way to get out of this cage. Name's Coco, by the way. The big chrome dome gave me that name when I spilled some hot chocolate on Ole' Rocket Head," said the female bandicoot.

Crash chuckled.

Coco waited for Crash to say something, but got nothing. "Not much of a talker, are you?" she said.

Nonetheless, Coco still needed a plan of escape and decided to sleep on it, though it was still hard with Crash's snoring.

The next morning, the minions delivered the animals their breakfast for the day. It was the typical gruel that was served to them. Coco wasn't too fond of it, however, Crash had no problem gulping it down.

As the minion served Crash, Coco noticed he was carrying the cage keys in his back pocket and it was then that she got an idea.

The minion served Crash and prepared to go on his way when he heard moaning coming from Coco's cage. He looked to see Coco rolling in pain.

"Help...me...my...mutation...going...out of...control..." Coco groaned.

However, there was no response from the minion. "Oh please. I'm not falling for that. I'm way too smart for that," he said.

"Yeah, you're right. I can't put anything over you. By the way smart guy, Crash over here just made a mess," said Coco.

The minion bent over to Crash's cage to check for any 'unwanted presents' that Crash left behind. As he did this, Coco grabbed the keys and unlocked her cage.

"Well there doesn't appear to be a mess here," said the minion.

As he turned around, Coco knocked him out with a roundhouse kick.

With the minion out, Coco unlocked Crash's cage next. "Come on, Crash, let's free the others and get outta here!" she said.

But as Coco was about to unlock the other cages, Cortex and N. Brio, along with some other minions, entered, spotting the two escaped subjects.

"The bandicoot's have escaped! Capture them!" Cortex ordered.

The minions charged at the two bandicoots and surrounded them. It appeared as though there was nothing they could do. They were outnumbered and N. Gin was blocking the door. There was no way out.

"Surrender yourselves, bandicoots!" said N. Gin.

Seeing the odds against them, Coco decided to throw in the towel. "Well, at least we tried. I'm sorry, Crash," she said.

Crash looked around and noticed one of the castle windows and then an idea struck as he grabbed Coco by the hand.

"Crash? What are you doing?" said Coco.

With Coco in hand, Crash rushed to the castle window and jumped through, not realizing that the window lead to a long way down into the ocean.

"Uh oh!" said Crash.

N. Gin and the minions couldn't see Crash or Coco in the ocean, given how high they were.

"Quick! Go after them! find them!" N. Gin commanded to the minions.

However, Cortex stopped them. "Never mind it, N. Gin. They were defective specimens anyway. We have plenty more where they came from," he said.

At the snap of Cortex's finger, one of his minions brought forth the third bandicoot that they had captured and prepared it for experimentation.


	2. Prepare the Female Bandicoot

_2 years later._

* * *

A large crater had been created by a series of drills and excavators operated by Cortex's minions. Mutated turtles with spikes on their shells and carrying ray guns guarded the outside of the crater while mutated boars with leather jackets and also carrying ray guns guarded the inside. The excavators dug huge chunks from the ground and placed them on a long conveyor belt.

This was all done on the orders of one of the members of Cortex's Cortex Commandos.

He was a large, muscular koala wearing a red shirt and black pants. He flexed his muscled as he barked orders to the minions.

"You call that work! I've seen snails that work faster than you. Literally, I have. MOVE IT!" he shouted.

"Yes, Mr. Koala Kong! Sir!" of the minions said nervously.

At Kong's command, the minions did work faster. One minion was excavating so fast, that he accidentally poured dirt on another minion.

Some other minions searched through the dirt on the conveyor belt until they discovered the very thing they were looking for; a gem. A beautiful shiny clear gem.

"Look! We found one!" the minion exclaimed, holding up the gem.

Koala Kong grabbed the minion by his shirt, lifting him off the ground, and grabbed the gem from him. "You mean I found it, right?" he said growling at the minion.

"Oh, oh, right, of course. You found it! What I thinking when I said I found it!" the minion said nervously.

Koala tossed the minion into a nearby truck that was used to deliver the gems to Cortex's castle.

Meanwhile, another minion found himself being shot at from the feet with bullets. the bullets came from a mutated potoroo wearing a red suit and carrying a tommy gun.

He was another one of Cortex's Commandos; Pinstripe Potoroo.

"Hey! What was that for?!" the minion said.

"Nothin' I just felt like it," Pinstripe said before firing again, laughing manically as he did so.

As the minion ran away, Pinstripe grabbed one of the gems, looking at his reflection in it. "Oh, Pinstripe, you are one handsome potoroo," Pinstripe said.

"If by 'handsome,' you mean having the face of a weasel," said Koala.

"I told ya, I'm a potoroo, not a weasel, ya musclebound meathead!" said Pinstripe.

"Who you calling a meathead, ya tiny packrat?!" Koala said in retaliation.

"Maybe this packrat oughta turn you into cheese?! How'd ya like that, furball?!" Pinstripe said holding his gun up to Koala.

"I could twist you like a knot any time!" said Koala.

While the two were arguing, another member of Cortex's Commandos rushed down into the crater, carrying what looked like a bunch of red TNT crates and green Nitro crates. He was a blue kangaroo wearing brown overalls, a white shirt, and a goggles on his head.

He was known as Ripper Roo and he excitedly piled up the TNT and Nitro crates.

The minions exited out of their vehicles in panic, running past Pinstripe and Koala who noticed them.

"Hey! Where are you mugs goin!?" said Pinstripe.

"Yeah! Get back here and get back to work so I can take credit for it!" said Koala.

Just then, the two heard insane laughter and looked to see that it was coming from Ripper Roo who stood in front of the crates holding a pebble.

"Uh oh!" the two said before Ripper Roo threw the pebble at the pile, causing it to explode and the three to pop out of the crater covered in ash.

Ripper Roo laughed hysterically while Pinstripe and Koala just glared at him.

The last of the gems were loaded into the truck and it headed on its way.

* * *

The once peaceful Wumpa Islands had been turned into an industrial nightmare. Factories as far as the eye could see. The smell of smoke filled the air and toxic waste spilled into the oceans. Around every corner, sections of the islands were being mined for gems. Mutated members of Cortex's army were on constant patrol, ensuring that no one could get in or out unless Cortex commanded it.

And at the base of it all stood Cortex's castle, towering over the island like a massive shadow.

The truck came in the back with the latest shipment of gems. A group of minions placed them on another conveyor belt where they were taken inside the castle which eventually lead to a huge room.

Inside, dozens of Cortex's minions were busy at work, constructing massive machines. Tanks, planes, and robotic armor were all made in this room.

A minion took one of the gems into the testing room and placed it in one of the completed robot suits. Another minion aimed the suit's laser cannon at a bull's eye at the wall as Cortex and N. Gin looked on.

The suit fired and the a huge hole was left where the wall used to be.

"Ahh, N. Gin. The sight of a mechanized war machine blowing something to bits is truly a sight to behold. It's to make a grown man cry," Cortex said before he snapped his fingers, ordering one of his minions to cry for him.

"Yes, Doctor. We are hauling in more gems every day," said N. Gin.

"Yes, but we still need those crystals! He will only be patient for so long," said Cortex.

Leaving the testing room, Cortex and N. Gin returned to the lab where more animals were being mutated and turned into soldiers.

More and more it seemed like Cortex's army was growing and most of the islands were under his control. An air of confidence was written all over Cortex's face. With everything at his disposal, it was only a matter of time before he would expand his empire throughout the world.

Just then, the doctor and his assistant were met with an unexpected but frequent visitor whom appeared before the two as an entity of darkness recognizable only by two glowing red eyes.

Out of sheer intimidation, Cortex and N. Gin quickly bowed to their knees.

Meanwhile, one of Cortex's experiments, the third of the bandicoots, a female with wavy blond hair, wearing a magenta shirt, blue denim short and dark brown sneakers, escaped.

She tiptoed behind the cages and peeked to see Cortex and N. Gin talking with the entity.

"You will be happy to know that we have obtained more gems and thanks to my army, we have secured most of the islands," said Cortex.

"But what about the crystals?! Have you found the crystals?!" the entity said.

"Not yet, but...would it help if I said we were close?" Cortex asked nervously.

"NO YOU FOOL! I can't stress enough that I need those crystal! All thirteen of the planets will be aligning soon! Only then will my freedom be assured! And then I will enslave this miserable planet and make it mine!" said the entity.

"But crystals are so much rarer than gems. They could be anywhere, they might not even be on the islands," said N. Gin.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?!" the entity shouted.

"Oh no. Most certainly not, Your Floaty Dark Scary..ness," said N. Gin.

"The crystals are on the island. Wumpa hid them long ago to keep the, from being found, which is why you two idiots need to keep searching!" the entity said.

"Of course. We promise, we will not fail you," said Cortex.

"You had better not," the entity said before disappearing.

Cortex caught his breath as he turned to N. Gin. "Well that was pleasant as always," he said sarcastically.

Since they had time to spare, Cortex and N. Gin decided now would be a good time to take a break and exited the lab.

Once they were gone, the female bandicoot made her way out as well. Once on the first floor, she knocked out a few guards from behind and made her way further down into the lower floors of the castle. She found herself at the dock area and saw two speedboats that she could use to escape. All she had to do was get the exit gate open, grab a speedboat, and hightail it out of there.

There were a few minions surrounding the dock, but she felt she could take them.

As soon as the coast was clear, she snuck into the control tower where a single minion was operating the doors and got his attention with a tap on the shoulder.

"Um...excuse me..." she said.

The minion turned and jumped at the sight the female bandicoot who batted her eyelashes at him.

"I'm so sorry to intrude, but I seemed to have lost my way. I don't really know this castle as well as maybe you. You think you could help a poor little old bandicoot like me out?" she said.

The minion found himself wobbly in the legs as the bandicoot caressed her fingers on his chest. Unbeknown to him, while he was distracted, she pressed the button that opened the door.

The other minions took notice and looked up at the tower, discovering the female bandicoot and heading for her.

Now that she had the door opened, she knocked the minion unconscious and was met by another outside. She quickly took care of him with a kick to the face, then knocked out two more with some punches. Some more minions came after, but using her quick wit, she tripped them into the water.

With the guards taken out, the bandicoot hopped onto one of the speedboats and rode as far away from the castle as she could.


	3. A Day of N Sanity

Of all the Wumpa islands, there was but one that Cortex had not yet captured, N. Sanity island. It was here where Crash and Coco had made a home for themselves and since then, even though they weren't related, the two had become like brother and sister, which is why they lived together in a small hut just off the beach that Coco herself had built.

Today, she was making some repairs to their home as it had been slightly damaged from a previous hurricane. She gathered some wood and patched the holes in the hut, hammering the boards into them.

"Crash?! Crash?!" she shouted, wiping the sweat from her fur.

Her shouting was to no avail as Crash was nowhere around. This wasn't the first time. Usually, whenever there was hard work to be done, Crash was either gone or sleeping.

"Oh brother. If laziness was a sport, that bandicoot would have enough gold medals to meld into a trophy," Coco said, laughing to herself before she continued her work.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, inside a native fortress, a group of tribesmen danced a ritualistic dance to the rhythm of drums that were being played. They were know as the Ooga Booga tribe, guardians of N. Sanity island.

Two other tribesmen carried a large plate of yellowish-orange fruit and presented it before their leader; the mighty Papu Papu. A towering figure who ruled over the tribe with his incredible strength and intensity.

And he displayed said intensity by picking his nose and eating his boogers.

One of the tribesmen stepped forward. "Mighty Papu Papu. We bring morning Wumpa fruit for you to eat," he said.

"We hope you enjoy. We not care that we almost get torn apart by wild hog for it. We happy to give you fruit," the other said.

"And then we give you hog as dessert," said the first one, showing the hog.

Papu Papu licked his lips as he went for the fruit. But as he did, he noticed that something felt different. "This fruit feel...hairy..." he said.

"Maybe fruit have extra fuzz today?" said a tribesman.

"Do fruit also have teeth today as well?" Papu asked, further feeling the fruit.

Suddenly, Papu yelped in pain, removing his hand from the fruit pile. Something had bitten his finger.

The tribesmen removed the fruit from the pile to reveal none other than Crash, scarfing down the fruit himself.

Crash gave an innocent smile as he waved at the angry villagers.

"Bandicoot steal fruit! Bandicoot must be punished! Get bandicoot so bandicoot can be punished!" commanded Papu.

With that, Crash made a run for it with Papu and his tribe close behind.

The tribesmen chased Crash through the fortress until they lost him. They looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

Just then, they spotted a nearby animal. A rather odd looking monkey with orange fur.

"Hello, monkey that look like bandicoot. Have you seen bandicoot anywhere?" asked Papu.

The monkey pointed north.

"Thank you, bandicoot monkey," Papu said.

Papu and his tribe resumed the chase while the monkey was met by a big female ape who took a liking to him and gave him a big affectionate bear hug. She squeezed him so hard that the disguise fell off revealing it to be Crash. The ape was so mad, that she balled up her fist and punched Crash straight into the air, being seen by Papu and his tribe.

"Bandicoot learn to fly," said a tribesmen.

Crash landed safely, however, he smelled something burning and there was smoke coming from behind him. He turned to see that he had landed on a torch. He ran around, yelping in pain and as he did so, he bowled into the Papu and his tribe, knocking them down before he cooled himself off in a nearby lake.

Emerging from the lake, Crash was greeted by the tribe who surrounded him with spears pointed directly at him.

Crash shivered in fear, but then suddenly realized he was still wet and began spinning around like a tornado to dry himself off. In the process, he knocked down most of the tribe with the exception of Papu whose wide girth kept him on his feet.

Standing face to face, Crash realized there was nothing left to do but fight.

"Bandicoot eat Papu fruit! Papu punish bandicoot!" Papu said.

Crash and Papu eyed each other intensely, before backing up a few away. They both went into sumo stances. Then Crash did a karate stance while Papu did a crane stance. They continued this until Papu turned his back, then turned again to see Crash gone.

The mighty chief stamped the ground hard in anger before he and his tribesmen chased after him again.

* * *

Back at the hut, Coco had put the finishing touches on the repairs.

"Well it's like I always say; a wooden board a day keeps the rain from falling on our heads. OK, that's literally the first time I've said that in my life, but it's a good thing to live by," Coco said.

Suddenly, she heard voices coming from the nearby forest that grew louder and louder, as if they were heading in her direction. And low and behold, Crash burst from out of the forest, running past the hut with Papu and the tribe in pursuit.

Coco let out a sigh. "He must've eaten their fruit again," she said.

As the chase continued, Crash hid behind a nearby tree.

"Where bandicoot go?" a tribesman said.

"Me not know. It like bandicoot disappear. You not see bandicoots do that often. Bandicoot must be magic," said Papu.

Just then, one of the tribesmen spotted a Wumpa fruit on the ground and picked it up. Then he saw another one and did the same, following a trail of fruit until he came to a final one. As he went for the fruit though, the ground beneath him fell through, revealing it to be a pit trap. The tribesman looked around, realizing he was in a trap, then just shrugged it off and proceeded to eat the fruit.

The rest of the tribe continued looking when they saw what looked like Crash pop out from a bush, but it was actually a cardboard cutout.

However, the tribe was easily fooled.

Two of the tribes men charged after it only to be et by a giant log that swung towards them, hitting both of them.

Just then, another Crash cutout appeared. Three more tribesmen went after it and got caught in a high rope trap.

Then another one appeared. More tribesmen went after it and ended up getting bolted into the air by a spring trap.

Then more and more Crash cutouts appeared until dozens of them surrounded the tribe.

"Bandicoot IS magic! Bandicoot multiplying!" said Papu.

Suddenly, a giant net fell from the tress and ensnared Papu and his tribe.

Crash looked on as the tribe was incapacitated when Coco grabbed him by the arm.

"Would it be too much to ask that you keep yourself out of trouble?" Coco said before she and Crash ran off.

Meanwhile, using his strength, Papu broke free and he and the tribe continued their pursuit.

After a while, the two appeared to have lost them and took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Crash, do you ever not think with your stomach?" Coco asked.

Crash just smiled and shrugged.

Suddenly, the two heard a rumbling sound coming from behind them. They turned to see Papu and his tribe standing atop a small hill where they were prying a giant boulder from its foundation.

"Papu smash bandicoots with big rock! Then Papu dine on roasted bandicoot. Medium well. Not medium rare or well done. Not really Papu's style," Papu said.

The tribe sent the boulder rolling towards the two bandicoots who proceeded to run for their lives.

"This is not how I wanted to get the day rolling. Ha! Ya get it?! 'rolling' because...the boulder is...rolling?" Coco said to Crash.

Crash didn't respond.

"Never mind..." Coco said.

The two bandicoots tried to put some distance between themselves and the boulder and they seem to do a good job until Coco realized she and Crash had stopped moving, but were still running. It wasn't until she looked down that she realized that she and Crash were miles off the ground and stopped running. Crash kept running until Coco tapped him on the shoulder and he realized it too. And then they, along with the boulder, fell down.

The boulder landed on the ground with Crash and Coco landing on top of it. The two bandicoots kept their balance, rolling on the boulder. However, Crash lost his and began rolling with the boulder.

Coco had to think of something quick. Suddenly, she noticed the multiple vines hanging over her and she got an idea. After peeling off Crash, she grabbed one of the vines and she and Crash swung off of the boulder, leaving it to roll off.

"Good thing we didn't 'boulder' anyone over! Ya get it?! Because...it was...a boulder..." Coco said.

Again, there was no response from Crash.

"Oh come on! That was a killer!" said Coco.

Getting back on the ground and having seemed to have lost the tribe, Crash and Coco were about to head home, when Crash spotted something that piqued his interest; a hog.

Crash's eyes widened and a huge sly smile came across his face.

Coco noticed and knew right away what Crash was thinking. "Hog run?" she said to Crash.

Crash nodded. Yep, Crash just couldn't resist some good ole fashioned hog riding.

Coco saw another hog next to the first one and figured she'd join in the fun.

Slowly, the two tiptoed towards the hogs, closer and closer until they were just behind them and then...THEY POUNCED!

The two bandicoots rode the hogs throughout the island, jumping over gaps and running over tribesmen along the way.

"Woohoo! Get along, little hoggie!" shouted Coco.

Eventually, both the hogs threw the bandicoots off of them, throwing them into the beach. Crash landed head first into the sand.

Coco chuckled. "Well that's what you get for trying to 'hog' all the glory!"

Just then, Coco noticed something in the distant ocean. It appeared to be a figure coming in at an exceptional rate of speed. And it looked as if the figure was riding on a speedboat.

Crash got his head out of the sand, but as he did, the speedboat skidded onto the sand and more got into his face.

The figure riding the speedboat was none other than the female bandicoot.

She stepped off the speedboat and stood before Crash and Coco.

After Crash wiped the sand off his face, he got a good look at the female bandicoot and was immediately entranced by her looks, floating in the air, and letting out his tongue like a dog.

The female bandicoot just pushed him back before Coco restrained him.

"Forgive him. His attention span is about the size of his brain. Where did you come from?" asked Coco.

"I escaped from Dr. Cortex's island," said the female bandicoot.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You escaped from ole Crome Dome? Well welcome to the Island of Mistfit Genectic Mutations. Well, actually, it's N. Sanity Isalnd. I'm Coco and the drooling one is Crash. He's like the lazy, annoying brother I never asked for. Who are you?" asked Coco.

But before she could answer, the female bandicoot, along with Crash and Coco, were captured by Papu and his tribe and then taken back to the village.

Once they were tied up together at a steak, the female finally introduced herself.

"I'm Tawna."


End file.
